


A leaf of fate

by Slytherin_Ramona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Puns, F/F, Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), Harry Potter Fanfiction Club Server's Winter Challenge II, Hogwarts Greenhouses, Mandrakes (Harry Potter), Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Ramona/pseuds/Slytherin_Ramona
Summary: In March several of the Mandrakes threw a loud and raucous party in greenhouse three. This made Professor Sprout very happy.
Relationships: Irma Pince & Pomona Sprout
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	A leaf of fate

During the petrifications in Hogwarts, Pomona spent even more time in the greenhouses than usual. Greenhouse three was now fully occupied with Mandrakes and a bed that the house-elves moved from Pomona’s usual room. 

The Mandrakes were now going into puberty, which was a good sign. It was not long before the Mandrakes could be used to make the restorative draught to help the petrified children, cat and ghost. 

“Come on, I am rooting for you” Pomona said, giggling at her own accidental plant joke. “Beleaf in yourself” she added and she laughed even harder. 

That evening, several of the Mandrakes threw a loud and raucous party in Greenhouse three. This made Professor Sprout very happy. She decided to enjoy the moment and open a bottle of fire whiskey. She turned her old record player on for the first time in months. Normally she could listen to music while working in the Greenhouses all day, but lately, she hadn’t been in the mood. 

While Pomona and the Mandrakes were singing loudly to punk rock music, which apparently was the genre the Mandrakes enjoyed the most, Irma Pince went for an evening stroll. 

Since the library was open all day, she only had the option to get some fresh air after the students had gone to bed. Normally around this time, it was very quiet around the Hogwarts castle, but today while walking up to the greenhouses she could hear music. It was definitely not her style of music. She preferred light relaxing music that she could read to. But after the stressful months she had had with the Chamber of Secrets opening, she didn’t mind the loud singing. 

She walked up to the only greenhouse with the lights still on, greenhouse three. She opened the door and saw Pomona dancing. At first she thought Pomona was partying alone, but then she noticed the dancing Mandrakes.

“Hi!” Irma said loudly so that Pomona could hear her over the loud music. 

Irma had expected Pomona to be frightened by her entrance or maybe even react embarrassed, but Pomana replied jokingly and happy. 

“Hi! Long thyme no see,” Pomona said. Irma noticed that Pomona was crying from laughter. Pomona clearly was drunk, or high maybe? That was something Irma did not have any experience with, but she could imagine that Pomona did with all her knowledge about plants. 

“What’s going on here?” Irma asked, laughing because of the view of Pomona shaking her hips, breaking multiple pots. 

“It’s party thyme!” Pomona replied. “Oops, that’s almost the same joke twice. Do you get it? Thyme, like the herb? It’s a plant joke!”

It took Irma some time to process this joke, but when she did she laughed. She hadn’t laughed in ages. Being the librarian of a school was a bit of a lonely job, she spent most of her time alone.

“Don’t leaf us hanging!” Pomona said. “Join us for a dance.”

Pomona took Irma’s hand and swirled her around, but Irma hadn’t danced in so long. It felt awkward and uncomfortable, even though she could see that Pomona clearly didn’t mind that she wasn’t the best dancer. Pomona looked like she would forget all about this evening when she woke up the next morning. 

“Shake that hips!” Pomona said. “Maybe you need some encouragemint?” 

Pomona handed Irma the bottle of fire whiskey. Irma did not usually drink, but she knew she could use it. So she drank. 

“Good girl,” Pomona said. “I am a bit disappointed that you didn’t hear the pun though, encourageMINT.”

Irma almost choked on the firewhiskey. It wasn’t the joke she was laughing about, but Pomona’s big grin. She hadn’t seen the Herbology professor so happy in a long time. 

Irma drank a lot of the fire whiskey, excited to get loose for a few hours. 

“Maybe that’s enough,” Pomona said while trying to take away the bottle of fire whiskey from her.

“Hey, don’t kale my vibe,” Irma said. 

Irma laughed at her own joke and Pomona laughed even louder with her. 

“They grow on you…” Pomona tried saying while chuckling. “These jokes… like plants…”

Irma, who had read some joke books in the library, tried remembering some plant jokes.  
“How much room should you give fungi to grow?” she asked Pomona, who shrugged her shoulders. “As mushroom as possible.” 

Both women had tears rolling over their cheeks from laughing. 

“Why was the spiky bush so smug?” asked Pomona. But Irma didn’t even get time to think about the answer before Pomona screamed: “It is an arrogant prick!”

“You’re unbeleafable!” Irma replied. 

Pomona had to sit down on her bed for a second because the combination of laughing and firewhiskey made her a bit dizzy. 

Irma sat next to her. “So why are we partying?” she asked Pomona. 

Pomona tried to answer the question, but another plant pun escaped her lips. “We are celery-brating,” she said. 

“Why?” Irma asked laughing.

“The Mandrakes are in their puberty phase,” Pomona said. “That means we can use them for the restorative draught to help the petrified students soon,” she added after seeing Irma’s confused face. 

“That’s great news,” said Irma seriously. 

Both women sat happily while saying nothing for a while. Then Irma felt a hand on her leg. She looked up and saw Pomona staring at her. Her face was full of colour from the dancing or the laughing or maybe just the firewhiskey. She stared at Pomona noticing her glowing chestnut brown eyes. She felt warm and comfortable sitting next to the Herbology professor. 

“Let’s take a leaf of faith,” said Pomona giggling. 

Irma didn’t know what was happening, but before she could understand, Pomona’s lips met hers. She could only focus on how soft Pomona’s lips felt. She kissed back. It was a sweet, calm kiss. 

When they parted Irma felt warm.

Irma wanted to say something nice, but the firewhiskey made her talk without thinking. “That was better than reading,” she said.

Pomona smiled, but then she laughed loudly again. 

“Mint to be,” she said

After some more kissing and jokes, Irma decided it was time to go to bed. 

“I will seed you later,” she said, winking at Pomona. 

“You’re a sucCUTElent,” Pomona said laughing.

“OK, bloomer,” said Irma, while closing the greenhouse door behind her.


End file.
